Octalian
The Octalians are a race of extraterrestrial cephalopods from the planet Octalia. They've taken an interest in Milo Murphy over his Negative Probability Ions. Physical Appearance Octalians have the appearance of humanoid octopuses. The species has four upper tentacles that function much like human arms. Likewise, their lower tentacles function similar to human legs. The back of their heads extend into a large, bulbous mantle, and there is a small siphon-like funnel on either side of their faces, mimicking the human's ear placement. The species has vibrant coloring, notably coming in colors such as bright magenta and deep orange. The Octalians aboard the Octalian Ship wear outfits akin to uniforms, colored blue with red highlights. These outfits extend from just beneath their heads to the area immediately above their lower tentacles, with a pair of sleeves on each side of their chests for their upper tentacles. Abilities The Octalians have skills and abilities unique to their species, which they utilize when studying Milo Murphy. * Shapeshifting: The Octalians have the ability to change into any physical form while they are holding their breath. They can turn into anything by absorbing part of the target's molecular structure, including, but not limited to various objects, animals, and even humans, making this ability a perfect method of camouflage. Octalians cannot hold their breath forever, though, so they need to change back to their true form in order to breathe. * Vacuum Adaptation/survival: The Octalians were shown to be able to survive in vacuum of space and stay conscious much longer, than human could do. Interesting to note, that they apparently aren't worried about pressure difference inside and outside the body, which may indicate that their breathing system did not include analogue of lungs. The vacuum immunity only works if the Octalian shapeshifts. Notable Members Notable Objects Notable Locations History In "Managing Murphy's Law", an Octalian ship doing a routine scan of the planet detects Milo Murphy thanks to Murphy's Law. Two octalians proceed to study him before deciding they'll return later. In "Milo's Shadow", the Octalian Commander gave the order that a human needed to be 'removed from the equation' after deciding that he knew too much about aliens. Before they could eliminate him, however, they're hit by a beam that causes their ship to begin returning to their home planet. In "Sick Day", the Octalians succeed in gathering a tissue sample from Milo Murphy, having snuck through his house to get it. After scanning the sample, their suspicions about his negative probability ions are confirmed and they decide that they're going to abduct him. In "Abducting Murphy Law", the Octalians send an android created using Milo's DNA to his house in order to delay the discovery that he was missing. They succeed in abducting Milo but end up scattering when Murphy's Law causes damage to the ship, allowing him time to escape into the vents. Four Octalians are sent to find him, and are instead rescued by him in the midst of the chaos caused by Murphy's Law. Eventually, they explain their intentions, and the Alien commander decides that Milo is 'their only hope', and that they were bringing him across the universe to their home planet. Instead, they're forced to escape the ship when Murphy's Law sets it on a collision course to Earth and causes Milo to fall out into open air. In "Cavendish Unleashed", Cavendish finds out that the Octalians are returning for Milo, but gets stuck in suspended animation within their broken ship before he can warn him. In "Escape", Cavendish is rescued from his state on the ship and manages to warn Milo about the impending abduction. In "Milo in Space", the Octalians succeed in abducting Milo a second time, bringing along a number of ships in an attempt to get him to their planet before Murphy's law destroys them all. When he asks why they were so intent on abducting him, they show him the destruction occurring on their home planet. Gallery SD (4).png SD (5).png MS (93).png SD (12).png SD (101).png MiloAndOctalians.png OctaliansCheeringMilo.png Appearances *"Managing Murphy's Law" *"Milo's Shadow" *"Sick Day" *"Abducting Murphy's Law" *"Cavendish Unleashed" *"Escape" *"Milo in Space" *"Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space" Trivia *All Octalians appear to be named after various parts from the octopus's anatomy. *They each wear a translator that helps them speak English. All of the Octalian's translators (discluding Alien Commander's) appear to be the yellow rectangle on the collars of their uniforms. Their default setting includes "Dining on other worlds". *Just like most humans, they celebrate Christmas. *They seem to think Milo's Backpack is a living creature since they trapped the backpack just how they trapped Milo and in Dorsal's "crude drawings" he draws the backpack with sharp teeth and eyes. Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Aliens Category:Non-Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:O Category:Octalians Category:Featured Article Category:Former Antagonists